1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wirelessly controlled helicopters. More specifically, the invention relates to a model helicopter that employs two pairs of counter rotating main blades in tandem configuration.
2. Background of the Invention
Children and adults are often thrilled by model or toy size flying objects and in particular remote or wirelessly operated toy helicopters. Toy helicopters capable of flight offer great fun for children and adults.